Cub and The Chocolate Factory
by Animegx43
Summary: Pop and Cub gets to go on a tour to the great chocolate factory. Will they live   to see the end of the tour? Only one way to find out.  Parody of Willy Wonka btw
1. Chapter 1

Happy Tree Friends in: Cub and the Chocolate Factory

Starring: Pop and Cub, and Lumpy.

Featuring: Giggles, Disco Bear, Nutty, Flakey, Petunia, handy and Toothy.

* * *

It's a cold Fall day. A terrible time to be a poor person. Unfortunately in this story, that's exactly what Pop and Cub the bears are.  
Pop is wearing an old, patched up red robe, and all Cub is wearing is a ripped beanie and a clean diaper.

"Whoopsie!"

Make that a dirty diaper.

Luckily, Pop has grown resourceful. He see's an old newspaper on the ground, and manages to fold it into a fake diaper.

"There we go." Pop says, making a now clean Cub very happy.

With Cub changed, Pop puts his boy down so he has a free pare of hands. He then takes off his hat so that he can start asking for handouts.

"Spare some change? Some extra change, please?"

With his father busy, Cub decides to walk over to something that has caught his attention. A candy store, very busy with customers.

Giggles walks down the street and sees Pop with his hat.

"Spare change, ma'am?"

More then happy to help out, she takes out not one, but two coin and drops them into his hat.

"Thank you very much."

With a few dollars in his hat already, he turns to look at his son. It's then that he notices that he's window shopping at the candy store.

"Ooooh! Wow! Hahaha!"

Pop is looking at this picture very clearly. He looks down at his money that he just got. After a quick thought, he decides to do what'll make his boy happy.  
So he picks him up and brings him into the shop.

Giggles is very impressed with how selfless he's spending his donation, and decides to follow.

"Oooh! Lumpy Lump!" Cub says when he sees the chocolate bar.

"One Lumpy Lump, please." Pop says to the clerk, who then gives him the chocolat bar.

As Pop pays for the chocolate, he turns to the TV in the shop, which has a sudden new break.

"There's still one golden ticket left for the grand tour to Lumpy Lumpa's chocolate factory, as well as the prize money."

As Pop and Cub are watching the news, behind their backs, Giggles switches their chocolate bar with another bar. One that's already open. And when  
Pop goes to grab it, he notices that it was open. Nonetheless, Cub wanted it, so he got it.

"Yummy yum yums!" Cub says as he begins to eat it. "Yummy yu-aagh! Ugh! Chla-chla..."

From all of the excitement, Cub somehow chokes onto the chocolate bar. Lucky for him, Pop was actually paying attention this time, so he quickly gives him  
the hiemlich, causing Cub to spit up the chocolate. Sadly it also ruins the bar.

"Ohhhh." Cub says in sadness. After that, he coughs up a piece of paper.

"There, there, son." Pop says. "Hey, is that what you choked on?" Referring to the paper Cub coughed up.

Cub goes to pick up th paper that h chocked on a second ago. They were both rather stunned by what it was that he chocked on.

"It can't be." Pop says.

But it was. The paper that Cub had in his hand was in fact the final golden ticket to Lumpy Lumpa's chocolate factory. Such a thing could only mean  
great things for the father and son duo. They danced around happily from this stroke of luck. But then, Pop realized something. He sees Giggle walking away  
with a proud smile on her face. He realized that she actually gave them the ticket. Such generosity.

"Thank you, young lady." Pop says, despite her already being gone.

While Pop was busy talking to himself, Cub somehow starts to choke on the golden ticket again. Causing Pop to panic and start giving him the heimlich again.

* * *

The next day, Pop and Cub, as well as the other 4 prize winners wait anxiously for their grand tour to the chocolate factory.

Among the huge crowd in front of the factory, the 5 winners stand directly in front of the gate. Toothy and Nutty, both of whom are  
right up to the gate, a gum-chewing Flakey, who has handled her stress through chewing, Petunia, who brought Handy who unfortunately has to carry  
all of the junk she brought (with no hands at that), and of course, Pop and Cub.

After the long wait, the chocoteer finally makes his appearance. From the front doors, Lumpy Lumpa exits the building to greet  
the guests. And the first thing he does...is to fall down the stairway.

"Oooh. That had to hurt." Toothy says.

After getting up and shaking off is injury, Lumpy opens the gate to let the guests inside. Nutty zooms across and steps over Lumpy,  
Flaky passes him while accidently leaving Dandruff over his face. Petunia steps right on him, not realizing he's there while Handy  
couldn't even see him. One of the many briefbags he was carrying lands on his face. Because of the bag, Toothy steps on Lumpy without seeing him.

The only friendly greeting Lumpy got was when Pop and Cub helped him onto his feet.

With Lumpy up and everyone waiting at the front door, he closes the front gates and lets the tourists inside.

* * *

With Lumpy, the winners, and Handy inside, the tour of the factory starts immidiately. To begon, Lumpy takes the group to a very, VERY tiny door on a wall.  
This door brings confusion to the group. The confusion subsides for a moment as Lumpy reveals a set of piano keys on the door. He plays "Twinkle Twinkle little star" on  
it, but the door doesn't unlock.

"What the hell?" The idiot moose says.

He then tries to play "Two shaves and a Haircut", "Knick knack patty wack", "Take me out to the ball game", The oompa loompa song, "Uptown girl",  
and the Happy Tree friends theme. None of them opens the damn door.

Annoyed of the waiting, Handy puts down Petunia's things and walks over to the piano. He plays the first part of "Marriage of Figaro", and manages to open  
the door at last. How he played it without any fingers is left a mystery.

Lumpy, now embarrassed of what happens, finally opens the tiny door. But then he realizes that the door is too small for anyone to fit through. So he walks  
over to the much larger, unlocked wooden door and opens it up for everyone. Why he didn't open this door from the start is also a mystery.

One by one, everyone enters the room, and when they all are finally inside...

"Wow!" Everybody says at once.

Wow isn't the right word to describe it. The entire room looks as big as a stadium and looks like it's made entirely of a candy forest. Trees that grow giant gummy bears and  
candy apples, bushes full of skittles, and best of all, the large and long chocolate river in the center of the room. And all of that is just what Happy Tree Friends  
are seeing from the door. It's easy to tell that there's much more. This is something one would normally only see in their dreams

"Who-ha-ha, ah ahahah. Num num num." Nutty says. "Gain way!" He says when he rockets past everyone and nearly knocking down Lumpy again.

"The rest of you, help yourself." Lumpy tells the rest.

WIth Lumpy's permission, the rest of the group run in and splits up to enjoy the factory.

Pop and Cub both find the candy apples and starts to enjoy their first thing to eat since the other day. But before they eat very much, Nutty comes running and  
eats their apples before they even realized he was their. Causing Cub to get sad.

Toothy, being a beaver, decides to try to take a bite out of a tree. And much to his joy, it was made of chocolate. So he knocks it down and helps himself.

Petunia, wanting in on the giant gummy bears hanging on the tree, claps her hand to call for Handy.

"Be a dear and grab some of those giant gummies."

Wanting to please her, Handy starts jumping up and down trying to reach the bears. Then of course, he remembers that he has no hand, causing him  
to let out his trademark pout.

Nutty, after eating through everything that was in his path, finally reaches the jackpot! The river made of chocolate.

"OOOOOOOhhhh! Num num num num num" He says.

Without a second thought, he jumps right into the river, swimming and drinking through it with great happiness.  
Between the constant slurping andhis constant giggling, he begins having a hard time breathing.

He then starts to panic and begins drowning in the under the chocolate, he's faced with the decision of getting swimming  
out of the river and stop drowning, or stay in and continue to drink more choclate rather then to breath. What will he do?

* * *

Elsewhere, Flaky decides to explore the candy forest a bit more. When she reaches the chocolate river, she screams to find  
something she believes to be shocking. (Which of course, is normally anything.)

"Mr. Lumpa, what are those little people on the other side of the river?" She asks.

"Why, those are my little helpers." He responded. "The Disco Liscos."

He of course was refuring to the one dozen group of 1 foot tall Disco Bears, who are adding milk and sugar to the river. Unlike the normal  
Disco bear, they still have orange fur, but green afros."

The rest of the tourists, except for Nutty, meet up with Lumpy and Flaky to meet the Disco Liscos. As they do, one of the Disco comes across  
a bridge to meet Petunia.

"Ooh, yeah! Ooh, yeah! Ooh ah ye, he!" It begins to sing. "Would you care to make out, with little old me?"

"Eww!" Petunia says, as she then stomps on the Disco Lisco like a bug, rubbing her foot down to make sure it's dead.  
"EWW!" She says again as she wipes its guts off her foot with a rock.

After all that, a boat comes from on the river, filled with more Disco Liscos.

"Everybody on the boat now for the next part of the tour." Lumpy Lumpa says.

Without any objections, Lumpy and the tourists all climb onto the boat, which begins to sail to the next area. As they're moving, Lumpy  
notices Nutty's dead body in the river before anyone else does. Not taking any risks, he takes an oar and pushes the body under the Chocolate  
so that no one sees it. Obviously, Nutty chose to stay in the river.

* * *

My first ever Happy Tree Friends. Hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Cub and the Chocolate Factory: part 2

* * *

With everyone, except Nutty, on the boat, the tour continues.

The Disco Liscos rowing the boat are moving it at a slow, steady and comfortable pace. Everyone is enjoying the ride, except for Flaky,  
who begins to feel seasick. This is why she begins to chew her gum at a much faster pase.

"There, there." Pop says as she tries to comfort Flaky. "This ride has been moving very..."

Without warning, the boat begins to rush down at an 80 degree angle while moving at 100 miles and hour. This sudden change in direction  
and speed quickly causes everyone except Lumpy and the Discos to scream in fear. And to make things worse, Flaky swallows and chokes on  
her gum. So now while screaming out her air, she loses the ability to breath anymore.

"It's raining! It's pouring! The old man is snoring!" Lumpy sings, acting very calm to the situation.

Then, the boat comes to a complete stop. The sudden stop causes Flaky to dislodge her gum from her mouth, which lands in the chocolate river.

"Smoothly." Pop says, finishing his last sentence. After this, little Cub vomits a little bit.

"We're here!" Lumpy says. And as he leaves the boat, he turns to see that the rest of the group are still horrified from the  
boat ride. Especially Flaky.

* * *

The next part of the tour takes place inside a very high tech looking factory of a room.

"This is the experiment room." Lumpy begins. "This is where we invent the newest and most interesting candy. This can also be the most  
dangerous part of the factory, so please stay by me..."

Then Lumpy turns to find that only Pop and Cub have actually been behaving and been staying with Lumpy Lumpa.

"At all times." Lumpy said with an annoyed tone.

Elsewhere, Petunia, Handy and Toothy have exploring the room until they found something quite interesting. They found a strange looking water  
tank filled ball shaped candy.

"Handy, bring us some of those." Petunia orders.

After letting out a sigh, Handy jumps up and climbs inside the tank. Ever seen a beaver having trouble swimming before? Not a pretty sight. With no hands,  
Handy nearly kills himself drowning getting three balls of candy for Petunia, Toothy and himself.

As Toothy is about to take a bite of his candy, Petunia sees the sign on the water tank. Then she looks up to Toothy who's about to bite the candy.

"Wait! Those things are..."

CHOMP!

"Jawbreakers." Petunia warns. A second too late, mind you.

Biting into the jawbreaker, causes Toothy to be completely frozen, still feeling great pain from biting into an unchewable candy.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Elsewhere, Flaky walks around in the room all by herself. Without her gum to calm herself, she feels scared as she walks around in the most dangerous room  
of the factory. Between the scary machines and the beeping lights, she was a nervous wreck.

Then she finally finds what she's been looking for. A machine marked "Three course "Gum" Machine".

"Wow!" She said. Then she pushes the big red button.

After a minute of waiting and watching the machine operate, it finally comes to a stop. It then lets out a strip of bubble gum. After finally getting a  
new strip of gum, she immidately throws it in her mouth and starts chewing the hell out of it. Causing her stress and fear to be released.

"Oh, my god! It feels like I'm eating the best tomato soup ever!" She says with great satisfaction.

With everybody done screwing around in the room. Lumpy is now ready to take the tourists to the next room. Everyone is accounted for, except...

"Where's the red one with the bad hair day?" Lumpy asks.

"I'm over here". The now blue Flaky says.

'GAH!" Screams Lumpy ina girlish tone.

Flaky was originally confused from the sudden scream, but after getting a good look at herself, she realized that she has become blue.

"Please tell me you haven't been chewing on gum found in this room!"

But the colour change isn't all. Within seconds, Flaky's body begins to inflate. Before she realizes it, she can no longer even see her arms and  
her legs, but can see everything in the room. And she woudln't even stop inflating, she just grew bigger and bigger. The tourists be sure that  
they're stepping far away from her, while Lumpy takes out an umbrella to block what he knows it about to happen next.

Suddenly, music begins to play as the Disco Liscos approach Flaky.

"Ooh, yea! Ooh yea! Ooh ah he..."

BOOM!

Before they get to sing, Flaky finally explodes. Killing herself, every Disco Lisco in the room, and splattering blood, guts, and blueberry juice all over the room.  
Since Lumpy had his umbrella and was near the others, all of them are still clean.

The guests themselves are still a little shocked from what happened. But Lumpy remains calm.

"Shall we move on?" He asks.

* * *

With two winners dead, they're only 3 winners left, not counting Handy. As they continue the tour, they walk right past an open room.

"We missed one." Toothy says.

"Nope. We're skipping this room. Sorry." Lumpy says.

Without arguments, Toothy and Petunia follows Lumpy to the next room. But Cub stops Pop from following. He's getting thirsty. Pop then looks into the  
the skipped room and sees a couple of glasses of water inside.

"Ah, there we go."

So they two bears go inside to get some drinks. Cub is too small to reach the cups, so Pop got them. But before he gave one to Cub, he see's Handy  
outside, now pushing all of Petunia's belongings and has practically reached exhaustion. So Pop calls out to him and offers a drink too.

Being more then delighted by the offer, Handy comes rushing in and grabs a cup with his stump for arms, and guzzles the drink down.

"Ah!" Handy says with satisfaction. "Yummy!"

Just as Handy finished his drink. Much to his surprise, he starts to fly up in the air.

"WHOA!" He shouts. "He he he. WEEEE!"

He's astounded by what the drink just did to him. As he continues to fly up, he starts to play. Doing backflips, swimming strokes anything to enjoy the zero gravity experience.

"Come on!" He said. "It's fun."

Much to Handy's confusion, Pop is standing in place with a horrified expresssion.

"GET DOWN! lOOK UP! OR DO SOMETHING!" Pop yells.

So Handy looks up to see what the big deal was. And there it was! The giant ceilling fan that's starting to suck Handy closer and closer to it.

"GAAAAAH! OH MY GOD!"

"Grab on to something!"

Quickly reacting, Handy tries grabbing on one of the many, many gurders, hooks, and "emergency handles," on the walls. Sadly, with no  
hands, all Handy could do is is famous annoyed expression.

With nothing to grab, Handy is, unfortunately, hacked and slashed to pieces by the fan blades. Slicing is head from is helmet to his neck, ripping apart his body  
and grinding up anything that was left. The vacuum force was so strong that all of the blood had actually gotten suck up from the fan.

Pop was sure glad that he and his son wasn't Handy. But then, he spoke a bit too soon.

"WEEE!" Said Cub, who's flying around in the air.

Pop quickly gets scared from this a grab him before he flies too high. He goes to put him down, only to start flying away again. So now Pop has  
to try and keep him from flying off without letting Lumpy Lumpa knowing what happened.

* * *

Pop and Cub quickly manages to catch up to Lumpy and the others. Still carrying Cub, Pop tries his best not to let anyone find out what happened  
This is actually quick hard because Cub is constantly slipping out of his father's hand and shouting "wee" from the fun.

Lumpy turns around to check out the noise, but Pop manages to grab hold of Cub before he saw anything.

"Now be quiet!" He whispered to his so. "We don't want to get into trouble."

Suddenly, Cub's cheeks start to inflate.

Knowing that he has gas, Pop grabs hold of Cub, pats him on te back, and...

BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!

Cub lets out the mother of all burps. The shockwave was so powerful, that it shattered every window in the factory, bursting the ears of a couple  
of Disco Liscos, and Splendid, who was flying past the factory, gets knocked back by the force.

Know he heard something that time, Lumpy turns to see Pop and Cub. Pop was whistling innocently, and Cub was finally back on the ground,  
speaking random baby gibberish.

* * *

And that concludes part 2. Part 3 will be up soon. I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Cub and the Chocolate Factory: Part 3

* * *

Before you start reading, let me just say and warn right now that I'm perfectly aware that Petunia is out of character in this part, but  
it's only so I can write the story the I need it to be, since the girl in Willy Wonka was a total snob and I needed a female character to mimic her.

* * *

With the fiasco with the drinks over with, and Handy sliced to bloody shreds, it's time for Pop and CUb to finish the tour. And the next part of the  
tour is something no one will be forgetting for a long time.

"WOW!" Everyone says.

"Mmm-hmm!" Says Lumpy.

Before Pop, Cub, Petunia and Toothy is a first. Five of the biggest, fattest bunny rabbits in the world. ALl of which are laying down on large shelfs/beds  
that are hanging on the walls of the room. But of course, this brings up a question.

"What do bunnies have anything to do with making chocolate?" Petunia asks.

"Look and find out." Lumpy answers.

So they carefully watch the bunnies. Underneath one of them. A giant chocolate eggs falls through a shoot underneath the beds. It lands on  
some sort of measuring machne. After 2 seconds, the green light turns on. A Disco Lisco then grabs the egg and brings it over to Lumpy and the rest.

"Grab a piece!"

So they all split up the egg and begin to enjoy a most delicious piece of milk chocolate.

"Oh, my god! That's the best thing I ever had!" Petunia says, with everyone else agreeing.

Then they notice another egg dropping out of the shoot. This time the red light appears, then a hatch opens up to discard the egg.

"What was wrong witht that egg?" Toothy asked.

Lumpy, not wanting to actually answer, ponders for a moment.

"It wasn't an egg."

"EWW!" Everyone answers.

"I want a rabbit!" Petunia announces. "How much?

"No rabbit for you." Lumpy answers.

She did not pleased with the answer she got. Nor did she wish to accept it.

"I want it."

Lumpy was still not willing to give her a special bunny. So the answer was still no.

"I want it!" She continues. "I want it! I want it! I WANT IT! I WANT! IT! I WANT IT!"

Fed up by not getting what she wants she begins to go on a rampage in the room. She starts by stomping on the work tables where the Disco Lisco  
are at. Then, she picks up one of the chocolate eggs on the table, and tosses it at a stocked up pile of boxes. The Discos try to keep it from falling, but sadly,  
each box was big enough to crush to death most of the tiny workers instantly.

"I'm scared!" Cub tells his father.

Petunia then decides to simply take a bunny. She climbs up on the walls to grab one. But then, the giant bunny got scared, and stomped her down into the shoot.  
The force caused her to come slamming down at the bottom.

"Ow." She said.

Then...

BEEP

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

The red light turned on, called her a "bad egg," and ejected her into the garbaged shoot. After a long, yet fast paced slide down the garbage shoot,  
Petunia has now come to face her greatest fear!

A BIG PILE OF GARBAGE!

After a soft landing, she quickly gets hit by most horrible smells she has ever smelt before. And she quickly realizes that she inside the factory's  
dump area. Beginning to panic and hypervantilate, she starts to climb up the garbage to try and get out of the place. Sadly, the pile she was climbing  
on tumbles over, crushing her in several hundred pounds of garbage and waste.

"GAH! HELP ME! HELP ME! OH MY GOD!"

BUZZZZ

"Huh?"

Without anywarning, besides the buzzer, the garbage disposel's incinerator activates. Quickly setting the garbage in the entire area on file. As well as Petunia.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screams in terror as the fire begins to burn her alive. She tries to escape the trash pile she's under, only for burning garbage to fall over her. Killing her  
through suffocation from carbon monoxide, crushing of bones, and deep second degree burns.

* * *

Even without Petunia, the tour must continue. The only tourists left alive not is Pop, Cub and Toothy.

The four starts walking through a long and warm hallway. Lumpy notices that it's hot, so he flips a switch to turn on the fans. While everyone  
was initially pleased with the fans, but then they all notice that the fans made blood rain down at them.

"What the..."

POW!

Before Lumpy could finish his sentence, Handy's helmet smacks him on the head. Pop, knowing what happened, begins to whistle an innocent tune.

After a bit more walking, they finally reached the last room.

"Behold! The most dangerous room in the factory!" Lumpy says. Be sure to put on these safety goggles!"

So Cub, Pop and Toothy grabs nearby pairs of safety goggles to prepare for the next room. But before they do, they realizes that Lumpy himself  
is wearing a heavy looking radioactivity suit for protection instead of goggles.

"Is this room really safe?" Pop asks

"Relax." Lumpy answers. "I'm well protected!"

With Lumpy's "assurence," they walk inside.

Upon enter, Cub, Pop and Toothy give themselves confused looks. Inside was an all white room, from the walls to the floors, and a giant camera.

"Behold! My latest and greatest invention!" Lumpy says, refering to the camera.

So far, none of the last three tourists are very impressd with the so called "great" invention.

"Observe!"

Lumpy then takes a Lumpy Lump chocolate bar and places it on a pedestal right in front of the camera. The Disco Liscos in the room  
then begin to activate the camera. The three metres on one side of the machine all reach half way up, and one Disco gives Lumpy a thumbs up.

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!" Called Lumpy.

Then, a narrow laser beam is fired at the chocolate bar. After a few seconds, the laser causes the bar to completely disappear.

"Whoa!" Pop, Cub and Toothy said together.

And to add to the surprise, on another nearby pedestal, the very same chocolate bar reappears.

"Ta-da!" Lumpy says.

After a short applause, Lumpy decides to demostrate the machine on a Disco Lisco. So one steps onto the pedestal and prepared  
himself for the teleportation. Seeing the camera. it takes the opportunity to pull off a few dance moves.

The machine begins to charge up to its triple 50% marks.

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!"

While the machine was shooting the lazer at the Disco, another Disco Lisco walks by the machine and accidently unplugs the machine.  
Because of the, the teleporter was only able to teleport the other Disco Lisco's head. Causing it to quickly die from decapitation.

Lumpy quickly plugs the machine back in, sending the rest of the body through. Sadly, it didn't reattach to the head.

"Oops! Sorry."

Suddenly, Toothy got an awesome idea.

"Can you shoot ME with the beam? Please? Please? Please?"

Lumpy wasn't so sure about the idea, so he thought it over for a second. He thought about how it has only been tested on chocolate and Disco Liscos,  
and how the machine may unplug again, or if a blackout occurs. And of course, there's the potential lawsuit. So with all that in mind, Lumpy decided...

"Okay!"

With Lumpy's permission, Toothy jumped on onto the pedestal and waited for the lazer to charge up. Lumpy, Pop and Cub then sat down to enjoy the show.

The Disco Lisco started charging up the laser, and gave Toothy the thumbs up when it reached it's triple 50% mark. BUT! The Disco then started to lean on  
the machine to watch the show. Without knowing it, he presses button that caused all the metres to all reached their 100% marks. He quickly realizes  
what he had just done and tried to power the thing down.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! DON'T..."

But he was too late. Toothy already started to say...

"Ready! Aim! FIRE!"

BOOM!

Before anyone realize what happened, the lazer completely disintigrated Toothy, leaving nothing but a giant burnt mark on the pedestal from the blast.  
Everyone was shocked with wide open eyes from what happened. Nothing even came out on the other pedestal, it just blasted Toothy into oblivion.

"That had to hurt!" Said a random Disco Lisco.

* * *

With all of the winners, except for Pop and Cub, dead, the tour of the chocolate factory has finally reached it's end. At this point, Lumpy has finally reached  
exhaustion and annoyence. But Pop and CUb were still waiting for the prize money they were promised with excitement.

"So when do we get our last prize?"

"WHY SHOULD YOU EVEN GET IT?" Lumpy said, finally snapping. "All of you were bad and misbehaving! I get enough of that from the Disco Liscos!  
Now please just leave! Oh, and have a good day, sir."

With his last sentence done, Lumpy marches inside his office to put an end to the day.

"Ohhhhh." Cub said, upset about what had just happened. He then starts to cry.

At this point, Pop has snapped. How dare Lumpy make his boy cry. So he opens the door and marches right into Lumpy office to give him a piece  
of his mind with Cub following. They we're at first confused from the strange office. Everything was only half of something. Half a desk, half a clock,  
and Lumpy was trying to open up half a safe. He doesn't seem to realize that he doesn't need to unlock the door to get into it. Nothing else was  
left to stop Pop from confront Lumpy now.

"How dare you do such a thing to a young child! You made him so happy and then smashed it to the ground like glass! And another thing!"

While Pop and Lumpy were argueing, Cub takes the opportunity to explore Lumpy's office. And right away, he finds something of interest. A small  
rocket made almost entirely out of glass.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH." Both Pop and Lumpy were pretty much saying to each other.

"Ha ha ha!"

Then Pop and Lumpy turn their heads to see Cub, and they both see that he has managed to get inside the rocket.

"WAH!" Lumpy shouted, as he runs inside of it to get Cub out of it.

As Lumpy ran inside of it, without knowing it, he presses a button. It's also then that he realizes that Cub was actually on the other side of the  
glass and not inside the rocket.

"Phew!"

And when he thought everything was fine, his rocket's door shuts and begins taking off.

"Ah oh."

ZOOOOOM!

The rocket blasts its way through the roof and flies 1 mile up into the sky. After it reached a certain height, it exploded. Pop managed to grab Cub before  
any glass came down to hurt them.

"Better him then us." Pop says.

Pop then puts Cub safely back to the ground and starts to leave the room. But Cub still had another idea. He walked over to the half safe that Lumpy was  
too stupid to open and pulls the door open. Revealing an even greater prize.

"Ah ha!" Pop shouted when he saw everything in the safe. Big sacks of cash, gold bricks account files, but best of all, the deed to the entire chocolate factory.

"Well, son! I think everything will be alright for now on."

* * *

A month or so later, on the other side of town, Giggles steps out of her home to get her mail. She finds bills, bills, jury duty, black mail, pink slip, chain letters, and an eviction notice.  
She has certainly been facing with tough times now. Then she sees her newspaper and its headline.

"Chocolate Factory under new ownership!" Read the newspaper and a picture of Pop and Cub at the front.

"Huh?" Giggles said when she sees the package under the paper.

She sees that it's from none other then Pop himself. She quickly opens it up and finds two suitcases. And both of them were completely filled with money.  
one of them also came with a note that said "Thank you for the ticket."

Thanks to the kindess of karma, her financial problems are now settled for life, causing her to jump and dance with glee.

* * *

Moral: Life is sweet.

* * *

Please comment and I may make more of HTF stories like this.


End file.
